My Doctor
by My Sonic Adventure
Summary: A young woman's encounters with a certain alien timelord...please let me know if you would like to see more chapters! 1st chapter K or K but I am rating the whole piece T because who knows where this will go!
1. Chapter 1

**So we meet again, my lovely readers... I am embarking on a new multi-chapter story. This is about a young woman's encounters with the real world doctor (but she doesn't know it's him yet...)! Please favorite, comment, or follow to let me know that you wish me to continue with this story!**

**Love, My Sonic Adventure**

* * *

**_My Doctor_**

I ran excitedly ahead of my nerd herd (as I called them, affectionately of course), trying to make it to the Doctor Who souvenir table. It was an exhilarating yet seemingly normal October day spent in New York City. I had finally made my way to comic-con. My posse and I had seen the actors, had t-shirts signed, saw the booths, fangirled (and fanboyed) over everything, and we were all just overwhelmed by the sheer size of it all. As I ran towards the souvenir table I noticed a strange man with a Dalek plush in his hand. He was tall, with deep brown, almost black hair that flopped in his eyes. He had jeans, loafers, a t-shirt, and a blazer on- unusual attire for such an event. He looked to be about 20. He seemed to be in distress. I walked over to him. I could hear him muttering under his breath in a British accent. "Wha—is this supposed to be a dalek-no it couldn't, they've never been to this planet-"

"Hey…"

"Oh, yes hello there."

"You don't look so good their?"

"Wha- oh yes well…"

"So…you're a fan of Doctor Who?"

"Doctor Who?"

"You mean you've never heard of it?"

"Well…."

"Hit BBC television series…timelord who travels in a TARDIS…saves the universe just about every episode…weeping angels, sontarans, daleks…ring a bell?"

"Um…"

"Whatever…can't all be whovians, can we?"

"Uh…guess not"

"Well my name is Marie…you?"

"The Doctor."

"Very funny. No really…"

"Just told you."

"The Doctor? Were your parents crazy whovians or something?"

"Something like that…"

"So you're a fan, eh?"

"Not exactly."

"Hmmm?"

"You seem pretty obsessed with the show…"

"Oh, yeah…"

"First time at Comic-Con?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Oh."

"You want to see something?

"Can I trust you? I mean I just met you like five minutes ago…"

"I suppose so.."

"Okay then. Hey guys!" I turned to my friends, "Um…I'll be back in a few…"

"Ready?"

"Am I?"

"Guess so…"

He offered me his arm and I took it. I had no idea were we were going and I could feel my heart pounding. I began to regret my choice. _What if he's an axe murderer? Or a serial killer? Or what if-? Stop it, Marie! You are acting like a small emotionally disturbed five year old. You are 18, an adult. I think you can handle yourself. _I sighed and continued to walk on, ready for the adventures that lay ahead.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story! Once again, please comment, favorite, or follow to let me know that you wish to see more chapters in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER. My life has been so hectic lately! So I just have a few things to say so-yeah. 1.) I forgot to give credit to my dear friend Finn for giving me the idea for this story (He suggested the Doctor at Comic Con so I sort of ran with it!) and 2.) I realized after I posted chapter one that I had made a deadly error. I USED THE WRONG FORM OF THERE/THEIR/THEY'RE! I swear it was a typo so please don't be mad-I was mortified! Anyways, thanks for your continued support: please R&R!**

**Love, My Sonic Adventure **

The so called "doctor" began to pick up his pace. Soon I was sprinting after him. I pushed my way through the fandom clad masses. "Doctor? Doctor!" He veered left and dashed down the staircase. "Oof! Excuse me. Sorry. Just trying to…" I was ramming into people left and right. The doctor ran around on the floor below, searching for an elevator. "And why couldn't we do this on the floor above?"

"Uh…I don't really know. Just thought I'd shake things up a bit!"

"You are completely mad!"

He found the elevator and leaped on. The doors closed just before I could make it. "Oh come on!" I ran back to the stairwell and began racing down flights and flights of stairs until I reached the main floor. I pushed my way through the swarm of nerds and reached one of the doors. I found myself on the streets of New York and the 'doctor' was nowhere in sight. I began walking. "God, Marie! You are honestly the most ridiculous girl in all of humanity! You are chasing after a strange, elusive man that has the same name as your favorite fictional character. He is obviously a kidnapper or an axe murderer or a drug dealer. He probably saw you near the Doctor Who booth and said: 'Oh here's an easy target'!" Yet, despite my better judgment I kept walking. I turned the corner just in time to see the doctor sprint into an alley. "Oh god. An alley. This just keeps getting sketchier and sketchier." I nervously walked into the alley. "Um…Doctor…?"

"Oh, in here, Marie! Hold on will you! Just one more second…okay…come on in, then!"

My eyes adjusted to the darkness of the alley and the doctor's image came into focus. He was leaning up against a tall object that was covered in a sheet.

"What'ja think?"

"Uh…it's a sheet?"

"Oh! Right! That would help if I showed you what was underneath the sheet."

"It would."

"Close your eyes and count to three."

"Okay. One. Two. Three. Omigod."

Blue. Wood. Old and new and beautiful and holycraptardis. There stood an extremely life-like replica of the object I had worshiped for the last five years.

"Whoa! Where'd ya get this? I knew you were a fan!"

"Uh.."

"No really! Where did you find it? It's so realistic! I mean is this an actual set prop?"

"Just open the doors."

"No way! The doors open too? This is brilliant! Absolutely fantas-"

I was cut off by the sound of doors opening. The doctor ran inside and I followed him. The thing is, his Tardis wasn't a replica. It took me a second to actually process what was going on. I wasn't standing in a tiny blue box. I wasn't surrounded by blue wood. I was in a living, breathing Tardis. I was in a fully functioning control room. It was bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside. And it was new and old and ancient and mysterious and beautiful and…sexy. And that meant that the Doctor-was the Doctor. That man leaning up against the console, hair in his eyes, hands in his pockets—that was the man I had grown up watching and he had chosen me.

"So..?"

"SEXY! She is so sexy! And even though I've known this for five years, I'm just going to say it. It's bigger on the inside!"

"I'm so glad you like her—and she likes you too. She tends to enjoy the intelligent lot—if you know what I mean."

"That is amazing! So I guess that means that you are no ordinary man, Doctor."

"Right-o."

"Timelord."

"Human."

"Hey! Don't knock 'em till you try 'em!"

"Feisty little one."

"I have so many questions!"

"Ask away."  
"Does she have infinite rooms? How old are you actually? Have you ever had a companion before? Which regeneration are you? Is your home planet Gallifrey? And why me?"

"Let's see: Yes; 1,568; No; 14th (I bent the rules a bit); Yes; And why you? Well because I saw you, you looked decent, and you have hell of a lot of spunk, curiosity, and madness."

"Why thank you, Doctor."

"Pleasure's all mine."

"So. Does this mean…?

"Where are we off to first?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Criticism and ideas/suggestions are always welcome!**


End file.
